Forced Love
by britylyn1996
Summary: This is placed during the middle ages, where princess are fought over for their kingdoms alliance. but what happens when her main concern is for her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Forced Love

By: britylyn1996

Draculaura's P.O.V.

My dad says that I will being my future husband tonight at dinner he is from Italy, the prince of Italy. I hate these corsets. I walk down stairs to see a nice looking boy that is talking to my dad. "Daddy who is this" I ask "Your husband Laura" Dad says "My name is Clawd Wolf" Clawd says "You two being married is the peace offering to end the war between Vampires and Werewolves" Dad say we walk to the dining room to find only two settings "Daddy are you not eating with us" I ask "No Laura" Dad says and walks away. Me and Clawd sit down and look at each other "So Clawd you're the prince of Italy" I ask "Your name's Laura right" Clawd asks I nod my head yes "So Laura I don't like you and you don't like me so stop with the small talk and the pretending to be interested in each other do I make myself clear" Clawd asks "Clawd I would like to know a little about who I am marring and I for one have nothing against werewolves" I say with that dinner gets here and I eat it in silence not wanting to upset him anymore "May I be excused to my room Clawd or should I say my lord" I say he nods I get up and leave. In my room the maids are getting the bath water ready "Leave all of you now" I say to them. They leave I get cleaned and dressed. I go to sleep in the morning I walk down stairs to see Clawd and his parents talking to dad. "Good morning Daddy" I say with a kiss on his check "Morning Laura we were talking about how you two are getting along" Dad says "I guess fine" I say "Let's go to breakfast" Dad says we walk in to the dining room where we all sit "Clawd why are you not sitting next to your future wife" Mr. Wolf says "I don't want to I still don't want to marry her" Clawd say "Well Laura what do you think of our son" Mr. Wolf asks "He's rude and…" I say "And what Laura" Mr. Wolf asks "He's rude, mean and I will not be married to someone I know nothing about" I say "I thought you say you two talk all thought dinner Clawd" Mr. Wolf says "That's a lie and a half I tried to talk to him he didn't want to be bother with me" I say "That is not true Mom, Dad are you really going to believe her over me" Clawd asks breakfast arrives "Well then if you two talk I believe you said you know her favorite color what is it" Daddy asks "Purple" Clawd answers "No its not" I say "Um so now that we all know you two did not talk last night let's eat this food" Daddy says after I finish eating I say "Daddy may I be excused?" "No sorry the two of you will be working on planning your wedding with Harriet and Clawrk" Daddy say "Daddy can we talk outside for a minute please" I asks "Sure baby" Dad says we walk out of ear shot "Look Daddy I don't want to be his slave I want a real husband you know that last night he told me he hated me and he knew nothing about me when I tried to talk to him about anything" I say "Laura look if he does not change he has some younger brothers you can see if they will let you marry one of them okay baby girl" daddy says "Fine two weeks then you convince them to let me marry one of their other son deal" I say "Deal" Daddy say we walk back in "Sorry about that you have lots of planning to do" Daddy says and leaves "Um what color flowers were you thinking Laura" Harriet asks "white roses" I says "I like orchids better" Clawd says "Vampire tradition says white roses" I say "Well I'm not a bloodsucker" Clawd says I jump toward him and say in his ear "No your just marring the princess of them so be careful" I bite into his neck and drink a little and walk away and sit back down in my chair "You little bitch you bite my neck and drank my blood" Clawd says daddy comes running in "What is the problem" daddy asks I take a sip of wine "Your bitch of a daughter bite my neck and drank my blood" Clawd yelled at him "You must of deserved it. Laura try to behave better" Daddy says "I will fight back Daddy and you know it" I say "Try not to provoke my daughter Clawd. Oh and Laura dear we just claimed Romania" Daddy says "Okay daddy" I say and walk over to kiss his check there's a knock on the door "White roses it is anything else to bore me to death?" I ask "Um Laura these are princes both werewolves to try to marry the princess of Romania" Daddy say "Okay" I say then two super-hot werewolves walk in "I'm Romulus prince of France" Romulus say "I'm Rocco prince of Greece" Rocco says "I'm princess Draculaura" I say "And she is my bride to be" Clawd says "No Clawd Laura can chose who she wants to marry now that she has a kingdom to rule both myself and Laura have more people to please" Daddy says "Oh um hi Clawd" Romulus and Rocco say "Dracula we had a deal" Clawrk says "You just scared because you know Laura given the chose will not choose Clawd to be her husband, you may want to think who your best son is Clawrk Just because Clawd is the oldest does not make him the best choice" Daddy say "Dracula let us you, my wife and myself talk outside" Clawrk asks "Of course Clawrk Laura talk have fun be here when I return" Daddy says "Yes daddy" I say and walk over to Romulus. Daddy, Clawrk and Harriet walk outside "So Romulus come with me" I say and pull him out of the dining room and toward my bedroom once inside and I close the door and push him on to the bed "So Romulus how much expectance do you have" I ask and straddle his waist "Expectance with what" Romulus asks I start to pull on my corset strings and my dress starts to fall off "With women of course Romulus" I say "Call me Rom and none" Rom says "Well you are going to learn a thing or two then" I say and start to take off his clothes and then I hear the door open and close "Shit tie my corset please Romulus" I say and hold my dress in place he ties them fast and I pull him back to the dining room after a minute Daddy walks in with Clawrk and Harriet "Laura we have agree that their sons Don and Howdy will also try to woo you" Daddy says "I doubt they will do any good since Laura and Romulus just got back" Clawd says "So maybe Laura wanted to talk more privately" Daddy says "We were talking" I say "We will leave you to your own devices" Daddy say the door opens and in walk two boys that bow to me and daddy, Clawrk and Harriet walk out "I'm Howdy and this is my twin Don" Howdy says "Hello I'm Laura" I say "This is a waste of time" Clawd says and starts to leave and I do what I never thought of doing I run over to him and pushed him in to the wall and was so close that I could feel all of his muscles "Well I get it you don't like me but why not amuse our parents" I say and can feel something poking my thigh "Fine" Clawd says and puts his arm around me and holds me there and kisses me on the lips and I try to push back but his hold is firm and I love it the kiss ends and he lets go and holds my hand and I blush _has it really been that long since Rome with Romulus the first werewolf I didn't think so but maybe _ "Laura I said are you going to asks questions or just listen to us talk." Romulus asks "Yes I will talk with each of you privately." I say and pull the first hand I reach out of the room with me and walk to a room I look around to see we are in my sitting room and Don is who I pulled with me "So your Laura do you like Clawd because you two were really into that kiss?" Don says "Look no he doesn't like me and let's drop it please talk about yourself." I say ten minutes later I stop him "Do you like someone else?" I ask "Yes" Don answers "Then you should of said something I will not marry you" I say and I go back and pull Howdy we walk in to my sitting room "Do you like someone" I ask right away and Howdy nods his head yes we walk out and I walk into the dining room it's close to dinner "Laura let us talk outside" Daddy says we walk outside to the garden "Laura you three will be eating in your dining room its already been arranged" daddy say "Okay Daddy Don and Howdy are in love with someone else and I refuse to marry someone who dose not love me" I say and walk back in to the dining room "You three follow me please" I say and lead them to my dining room "Please sit dinner will be here soon" I say we all sit "How do you guys know each other?" I ask "We used to play together when our parents met at court to make deals and sign treaties you know. Where are Don and Howdy?" Clawd asks "Um they did not meet my criteria" I say "Oh so you have high standers" Rocco says "Not high standers I just don't what to marry someone who does not love me and will wish I was someone else" I say and dinner arrives we eat and have small talk like favorite color, food, music, and other things that don't matter at the end of dinner "Tomorrow after breakfast I will continue the interviews or whatever you would like to call them you may all leave for your rooms or where ever is not here" I say and leave "Hey Laura can we talk" Romulus asks "Sure follow please" I say and lead him to my sitting room "Look Laura I was wondering what that thing was meant to be?" Rom asks "Romulus look it was um I like you. You remind me of my last lover I never really got over him and… but I thought you were him for a minute and that's why I did that" I say and look down not wanting to meet his eyes his hand is under my chin and he makes me look in to his eyes and kisses my lips and pulls back "Laura you keep saying you don't want to marry someone who doesn't love you but I don't want to marry you if your still in love with him I know Rocco and Clawd both don't want that either so why don't you sort out your feelings before you make a chose Laura" Romulus says "I have been for years it's today when Clawd kissed me I was… it was like I was just now thrown in to the present and living in my past of centuries and a part of me will always love him he was my first everything but the memories are not controlling me anymore it's like I finally realized he's dead." I say "So you really are going to love us and not that I didn't enjoy the show but um please don't do it again Laura" Romulus say "Yes I really am going to find the best match for myself and my kingdom and sorry about earlier Romulus" I say and we walk out and I head to my room and Romulus to his. when I walk into my room the maid just finished the bath water and one looks up "Miss Laura would you like us to leave or not" She ask "No you do your jobs last night I was mad and took it out on you so sorry about that" I say and they get to work and cleaning me washing my hair the works I felt refreshed. They put me in my favorite night gown then left me to go to bed. In the morning I went to my dining room to find Clawd, Romulus, and Rocco already there "Good morning" I say "So Laura how did you sleep." Rocco asks "Fine after breakfast I am going horseback riding would any of you like to join me?" I ask they nod yes breakfast arrived and we eat in silence it was uncomfortable "So you guys go riding a lot" I ask. I was sick of silence "Yes we do um Laura Rocco and I heard what you and Romulus were talking about yesterday after dinner." Clawd says I get up and leave I run out to the stables and I run to Sally she's my horse and she starts to run after I'm on and she stops at the pond I found the first time I went riding with her. I sat down at the side and took off my shoes and put my feet in the water. I was there for hours daddy was probable worried by now I put my shoes on and I walk to Sally and climb on her back she starts back to the castle. After I arrive at the castle I walk to my room there is a knock on my door I walk over and open it "What do you want my lord" I say with a little bow "May I come in Laura" Clawd says I let him in "Look Laura I just I thought you would hate my because I'm a werewolf and you took me off guard I would like to get to know you and Laura please call me Clawd" Clawd says we talk and around midnight I say "Not to be rude but could you leave I would like to sleep now Clawd" "Of course Laura" Clawd say and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Love

By: britylyn1996

Draculaura's P.O.V.

I wake up to yelling great way to get woken up. I get dress in this pink ball gown and for later on tonight for the festivals of roses my mother loved this holiday rose should be coming in all day today. I walk down my hall way to my dining room to see Clawd, Romulus and Rocco sitting there eating they stand to greet me and bow. I walk over to my chair and sit. "So Laura…" Rocco starts and the servant, Rachel, drops the plate of wine and other things "Rachel are you okay?" I ask and walk over to help her get the stuff off the floor. "No, no mistress I'm… fine everything is fine." Rachel says "Go get your hand looked at it is bleeding." I say and wave the maid over and hand her the plate and asked for a new one. Rachel walks out and I sit back down at the table and wait for the food to be brought out form the kitchen. "What were you saying Rocco?" I say "Oh right yes what is this festival of the roses?" Rocco asks "It is a very old festival that was for the first bloom of the flowers which is the rose. It used to mean the planting was going to come soon, and winter taxes were to be collected in the next week." I say "So why do you still celebrate it then?" Romulus asks "The festival of roses was my mother's favorite festival and roses were her favorite flower so daddy does it to make me happy. There is going to be a ball tonight in honor of the festival." I say "So who will you dance with Laura?" Clawd asks as the plate with wine is put on the table. I grab the cup with blood in it and drink. "I don't dance." I say I hate to dance and I do not plan on dancing any time soon. "There is going to be a ball and the princess is not going to dance that does not seem right, I will teach you how to dance." Romulus says "I know how to dance I have not danced since my mother died I will not dance. Dancing was her thing not mine." I say and I get up to leave and Clawd grabs my arm the guard at the door moves to grab his sword. "Clawd let go of me I need to go to the ball room to get it ready for the ball tonight." I say "So you wouldn't mind if we when with you?" Clawd asks "You guys may come." I say Clawd lets go of my arm and I walk away to the ballroom they follow I open the doors and the servants bow and I get to work on the organization of the room. Clawd, Romulus, and Rocco are putting bets on the ball tonight about which one of them will get me out on the dance floor. "Mistress is the room to your approval?" the poor maid asks "It will be no, no, no those are not the right color rose for that spot the dark red goes there not the dark pink. The colors have been in the same place for years not once has the color location changed in those years." I say "Ma'am we thought we would try something new for the color placement this year?" the maid says "No, no, no not while I live and not while I'm in charge of this festival." I say and the roses are moved to the right spot. The day is almost over and the Roses are beautiful and in the right spot. There is an hour to the ball I walk to my room to get ready. I walk in and see the dress of roses. The dress of roses has real live roses all over the entire dress in reds and pinks the dress has been made today for me to wear as a sign of my power. I get it on and I start to the ballroom. Clawd walks over to me and bows and kisses my hand "Hello Laura you look beautiful can I get you something to drink?" Clawd asks. Clawd is looking nice and he is trying to butter me up. "No thank you Clawd come walk with me." I say and walk around he follows like the loyal dog he is "Clawd I want to see you in my chambers later." I say "Why?" Clawd asks "I just want to talk to you." I say I need to see what he knows and how he plans to win me over. The ball is filled with fun and everyone in dancing a couple people try to get me to dance I turn them down. "Laura my dear you need to dance." Dad says so he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Daddy and I dance the song and I walk off the floor "Thought you said you don't dance Laura." Romulus says "I said I don't like to dance that was my mother's thing not mine." I say "Hello Princess Draculaura." the high vampire priest son says to me "Hello Jackson." I say and crusty with a smile "You look beautiful." Jackson says and kisses my check "You could have done better" I tease "Well how have you been?" Jackson asks "Um Laura?" Rocco asks "Yes Rocco." I ask "Draculaura let us walk in the garden." Jackson says "Laura have you had any blood yet?" Daddy asks "Not yet working on it." I say "Could you excuse me for two minutes." I say and walk out to the hall and go towards the girl. "Hello daddy is she the girl?" I ask dad nods I walk over to her and drink her dry. "Now Laura I know Jackson is the priest son but you will be married to one of the…" Daddy starts "I know we were just teasing each other." I say and go back to the party "How are you guys getting along?" I ask "Not well you must marry a dog? Has your father finally gone off the deep end?" Jackson asks "No the marriage is to end the war between our people, and why would you care even if I marry a vampire I would not marry you." I say Jackson pulls me close and goes to bite my neck. I push him off and drink his blood till he stops moving then the maid walks by "Sally Jackson has had too much wine can you bring him to his bed chambers?" I ask her "Of course your highest." Sally says and moves him towards his room. "Laura what was that?" Daddy asks "You saw what I did I'm not going to hide it." I say and walk over to Clawd, Rocco and Romulus "Hello you guys okay?" I ask "Um, did you kill that guy." Romulus asks "Um I don't know he still has some blood left in his body but he probably is going to die during the night." I say without remorse. "Girl you scare me sometimes." Romulus says "Well Laura how about you do the honor?" Dad asks I shake my head no so he goes up there and gives the speech and I sit and drink my cup of wine. "Laura you okay?" Clawd asks "Fine just tried." I say and get up when my name was said. The party died down and Clawd followed me to my bed chambers "Clawd…" I start but Clawd turns me around and kisses me full on my lips and throws me in my bed and starts to kiss me more. "Clawd please I just want to talk not sleep with you yet." I say and Clawd sits up and pulls me into a sitting position on his lap. "Laura look I love you but I know I'm not always the nicest I just don't want to get hurt I you chose one of them I know I can't change the way I have acted in the past couple of days but I just guard my emotions to keep from getting hurt in the end." Clawd says "I understand Clawd I just sleeping with me won't help anything." I say "Laura I am willing to put my heart out on the line to be with you I know you can't sleep with me but I do love you if you chose Romulus or Rocco and you are happy around them I will leave you alone I will not bother you with my feelings anymore. I'm willing to put you first then my country and my people not the way it's supposed to be but how I will make it to be with you Princess Draculaura of Romania and vampires." Clawd says I cry he is willing to leave me for my own happiness that has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever been willing to do for me. "Thank you Clawd thank you so much" I say and kiss him "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Clawd asks "Yes please I need some time to sort through my feelings." I say Clawd leaves me alone I think I really love him Rocco is nice but does not make my overly happy to the point of wanting to marry him. Romulus is nice but he will put his Country first not me. Clawd just said he will put me first even if that means stepping down and letting someone else make me happy. Clawd is who I will marry then. I go to daddy's room "Daddy I have decided who I want to marry." I say Dad nods to show he is listening "I want to marry Clawd." I say daddy smiles "Good you are making the right chose Laura." Daddy says "what do you mean I was not going to get a chose was I you were going to make me marry him weren't you?" I ask "Yes Laura I could not convinces them to let you marry someone else as long as they were a werewolf." Daddy says "So they told him what to say to win me over?" I ask "No they did not." Daddy says I smile "Good it would not be good if they had I would have to marry Romulus if they had." I say and walk out. I go to my room and go to bed. When I wake up I walk in to the main dining room everyone is there I walk over and sit next to Clawd "Laura you want to tell them or me?" Daddy asks I nod to him "Laura will be marrying Clawd." Daddy says and Romulus and Rocco smile I grab Clawd's hand and intertwine your fingers Clawd kisses my check "Good the wedding will be this weekend yes?" Clawrk asks "No we need time to plan it." I say "I want the wedding done as soon as possible not in ten or so years." Harriet says "It will happen when me and Clawd say so." I say breakfast arrives and I leave "Laura where are you going?" Clawd asks "I'm going to get fresh blood from the town." I say and take off to the village and drink from a dying girl close to death to give her a little time to be free of pain. After she is dry of blood I go back to the Dining room and sit next to Clawd "Laura let us start picking something's for your wedding" Harriet says "Me and Clawd are more than capable of choosing the things we want." I say "Mom, Dad we can handle planning the wedding." Clawd says backing me up "Well I want to know what is going to be there the day of up to and including helping picking out the dress." Harriet says "The dress has already been chosen Harriet." I say coldly I may love Clawd but his parents need to leave. "I will help plan my first born wedding end of story Draculaura." Harriet says "Harriet we can sit in while they plan and give our options." Clawrk says "That is acceptable." I say "Um so should we leave or…" Rocco starts "You can stay if you like or you can come back for the wedding." I say not caring as long as I have Clawd by my side. Breakfast is done Harriet, Clawrk, Me and Clawd all stay in the dining room to start planning the wedding. Harriet keeps saying no to everything I want because it's not the werewolf way. "Harriet say no to me one more time and you are dead." I threaten "You will not hurt my mate." Clawrk says "Mom you need to stop tell us how our wedding should be we need to incorporate vampire and werewolf traditions." Clawd tries to reason with her. "Fine." Harriet says and leaves us alone. "Laura your ideas for incorporating the werewolf traditions are fine Harriet just doesn't know when to shut up the way you want the wedding is perfect." Clawrk says and leaves "So Laura you want to pick our honey moon spot now that we are all alone and maybe get started on that." Clawd says "For our honey moon I own this privet island so it will be just the two of us." I say Clawd nods. The wedding was the following week and the honey moon lasted a month I came home pageant and we had twins we got our happily ever after in the end.


End file.
